


Light 'n' Shadow

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Gay Sex, Loup-garou, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Vanilla, Warning : En pause, anges
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des vampires? un Loup Garou? en pleine ville... l'ange dans ma tête n'était pas suffisant, mon psy va s'arracher les cheveux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire, je l'ai commencée y'a plusieurs années déjà, puis abandonnée, j'ai réécrit cette version et elle est de nouveau en pause. Peut-être sera-t-elle continuée un jour, alors perdez pas espoir! Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite.
> 
> En attendant, amusez-vous bien ^^

Le vampire s'approcha de la jeune fille tétanisée, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et fondit sur elle, plantant profondément ses crocs dans la gorge offerte. La victime poussa un cri, à mi chemin entre la peur et le plaisir, rendu nasillard par le grésillement de la pellicule.

Gabriel se sentait comme un enfant dans cette salle de cinéma. Le cuir défoncé des sièges moelleux marqué par des générations de fesses de spectateurs comme lui, le grésillement de la pellicule dans le projecteur, les ronflements du clochard qui avait élu domicile dans la salle, c'était sa madeleine à lui.

Bien sûr il occultait sciemment le fait qu'il était à peu près le seul spectateur pour quasiment toutes les séances, si on ne comptait pas le clochard bien sûr, et que la salle était menacée de fermeture depuis plusieurs années déjà.

A la fin du film il sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'enveloppant dans son écharpe immaculée pour combattre le long frisson qui s'évertuait à lui remonter la colonne vertébrale, malgré la température plutôt clémente de ce début de soirée.

Alors qu'il marchait vers l'arrêt de bus une voix plutôt ironique résonna dans son crâne.

**"Gaby faut que je te dise un truc…y a pas longtemps un gars a inventé le cinéma en couleur…"**

Il laissa passer le sarcasme sans même s'en offusquer, trop habitué, mais regarda l'heure avec un froncement de sourcils…il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous chez le psy.

**"Pour ce qu'il te sert…Je suis toujours là non?"**

Gabriel se retint de répondre à voix haute et se contenta de monter dans le bus en silence. Mais ce que disais Yesod n'était pas tout à fait faux à dire vrai…il avait peur que son psy ne fasse lui même une dépression à force de ne pas avancer sur son cas.

Trouble dissociatif de l'identité, un nom un peu barbare pour expliquer la présence d'une autre personne que lui dans son corps, ou en tout cas dans sa tête. Mais même s'il avait mis un nom sur son problème, le thérapeute était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Ce n'était pas le premier cas qu'il rencontrait loin de là, mais celui là était vraiment bizarre…

Premièrement les raisons de son trouble étaient complètement obscures. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait Gabriel avait eu une vie tout à fait normale, il s'était toujours entendu avec ses parents, même maintenant qu'ils habitaient loin, ne s'était jamais fait ni agresser, ni abuser ni rien de tout ça, et de mémoire Yesod avait toujours été là…

Le docteur avait tout tenté, jusqu'à l'hypnose, pour faire ressortir les souvenirs traumatisants ayant abouti à la création de Yesod, sans résultat.

Le personnage en lui même était une énigme pour le docteur qui pourtant croyait avoir tout vu avant lui. Des duchesses des temps anciens, des bêtes humaines sans consciences uniquement régies par leurs émotions, ça il en avait eu, mais Yesod était son premier ange, de mémoire de bloc note.

Et encore s'il n'avait été qu'un ange…mais non, un ange scellé dans le corps d'un humain, il a de ça quelques centaines d'années, et qui avait suivi les incarnations et réincarnations dudit humain au fil des siècles, s'il vous plait…

Et si encore il avait pu lui parler à cet ange…mais non, Gabriel lui soutenait mordicus que Yesod ne pouvait prendre le dessus sur lui, tant et si bien que le thérapeute en était même venu à plusieurs fois considérer l'hypothèse que son patient inventait cette histoire au fur et à mesure des séances.

Mais non, Yesod était bien là, Gabriel le savait, après savoir s'il disait la vérité sur le fait d'être un ange et tout ça, où s'il n'était qu'une création d'une partie très imaginative de son subconscient, il s'en moquait un peu, il s'était habitué à sa présence avec le temps, et se retenait maintenant de lui répondre à voix haute, ce qui lui évitait de passer pour un doux dingue en société.

Et d'ailleurs si un jour le psy parvenait à s'en débarrasser, Gaby se sentirait un peu seul , voire en manque de commentaires désagréables…

Mais bon, pour le moment il n'arrivait à rien, le psy en question. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il sortit du bus pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du cabinet du praticien.

En chemin il se retourna, ayant la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Mais comme à chaque fois, personne…

**"Si tu commence à devenir parano aussi, le doc va vraiment fondre un câble…"**

_"Parles pas de malheurs…"_

Répondit Gabriel en pensées, en entrant dans la salle d'attente.


	2. Prologue : Sylvius

Le garçon fit une bise au vigile en passant devant une file de quelques mètres de long et se fit par la même détester par les membres de la file en question. Sylvius se rhabilla en vitesse avant d'entrer dans la salle de danse.

La musique se déversa autour de lui quand la porte fut ouverte, les corps se trémoussaient dans la semi pénombre, de temps à autres éclairés par les lasers. Il jeta un œil sur la piste, comme un maître inspectant ses terres…mais ce soir les danseurs ne l'intéressaient pas, pas plus que les derniers soirs où il était venu…

Ce soir il ne danserait presque pas, il ne répondrait pas aux clins d'œil de garçons au sourire graveleux, ni au regard soutenus en direction de l'escalier qui menait à la backroom…

Non ce soir, comme depuis plusieurs jours il allait rester au bar avec un cocktail, les yeux dérivant sur les danseurs sans vraiment les regarder, attendant le type.

Le type n'avait pas de nom, pour la bonne et simple raison que Sylvius ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il venait depuis quelques temps déjà, pas tous les soirs, pas tout le temps à la même heure, mais le garçon l'attendait chaque soir comme le messie.

Et quand il venait, il commandait un cocktail au bar, et le regardait.

Le type avait des yeux magnifiques…envoûtants…longtemps Sylvius n'aurait pas su décrire le reste de son physique tant il était hypnotisé par ces yeux. Sombres, animés de reflets couleur de sang, ils le vrillaient comme une lame, lisaient en lui, fouillaient au plus profond de son âme et le laissaient pantelant.

Avec les jours il avait réussi à quitter ses yeux du regard pour regarder le reste de sa personne, et la première chose qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que le type faisait tache.

Il semblait être hors du temps et de l'espace, comme si une bulle de calme l'entourait en permanence. Jamais il ne marquait le rythme de la musique du bout des doigts ou du pieds, jamais ses yeux ne dérivaient sur les hommes qui se trémoussaient les uns contre les autres au milieu de la salle, jamais il ne quittait son cuir noir, malgré la chaleur torride du souterrain qu'était la boite.

Ensuite, et sans aucun jeu de mot, le type n'était pas son type. En temps normal, Sylvius aimait les garçons un peu comme lui même, jeunes, fins, faisant passer la mode avant tout le reste…

Le type lui semblait considérer le blouson de cuir comme le summum du bon goût puisque Sylvius ne l'avait jamais vu sans. En outre il lui était impossible de lui donner un âge. 30, 40, peut être 50, il ne semblait pas subir le passage du temps comme le commun des mortels.

Il n'était même pas vraiment beau…enfin pas selon les critères du petit blond en tout cas, il semblait avoir connu toutes les pires choses dans sa vie, il était buriné, avait une petite cicatrice au dessus de l'œil, portait le catogan, coupe que le garçon trouvait dépassé depuis avant sa naissance…

Mais qu'importe, le type avait accroché Sylvius et il ne pouvait maintenant plus s'en passer, il se prenait même à déprimer les soirs où il ne le voyait pas, pour sentir une bouffée de joie quand il le revoyait le lendemain.

Et ce soir ses yeux étaient rivés sur la porte, perçant la pénombre comme deux flammes bleues. Il eut le temps de s'enfiler trois cocktails avant que le type n'apparaisse, son éternel cuir noir sur le dos.

Il parcourut la salle d'un regard morne, avant de se tourner vers le bar et apercevoir le petit blond. Il ne sourit pas vraiment mais son regard s'éclaira d'une petite lueur qui les rendit encore plus attirants.

Les règles du jeu étaient simples, le type allait se prendre un verre au bar, puis s'installer à une table, et ils se regardaient. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, ils se contentaient de se regarder jusqu'à ce que Sylvius en meure de frustration.

Mais c'était ça le jeu, et c'était ça qui était excitant. Il se sentait chassé, comme un renard qui sent sa fin approcher à chaque foulée, et c'était cette fuite insensée qui était grisante.

Le type vint près de lui commander son verre au barman, pas assez proche pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix…

Il se retint d'étendre la main pour effleurer son cuir, caresser sa main qui posait un billet sur le bar, ce n'était pas la règle, et seul le type avait le droit de changer la règle.

Il le laissa donc se diriger vers sa table, s'installer et entamer son cocktail.

Sylvius ne fut arraché à sa contemplation que par le barman qui lui mit un nouveau verre sous le nez. A son regard interrogatif le barman répondit :

"Compliments du monsieur là bas…"

En désignant le type du menton.

Alors comme ça il avait changé les règles…Sylvius lui fit un petit signe de tête et se mit à siroter ce nouveau verre, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de son chasseur.

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les autres, mais Sylvius sentait que ce soir le regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il était moins calme, plus brûlant…le chasseur se rapprochait de sa proie.

D'ailleurs quand il se leva, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne partit pas vers la porte sans un regard en arrière comme à son habitude, mais se retourna vers Sylvius pour lui faire signe de le suivre.

Le garçon ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se leva d'un bond, à la limite de tomber par terre, et le suivit comme un toutou, le cœur battant, le feu aux joues. Il se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous mais était trop excité pour se sentir ridicule.

A cet instant il aurait fait tout ce que le type lui aurait demandé, il était à ses pieds, tellement qu'il aurait presque peur s'il lui été resté deux neurones d'actifs.

En effet, à cet instant, le type aurait pu l'emmener dans une ruelle sombre, le dévaliser, le violer, le découper en morceaux pour l'emmener chez lui et déguster son foie avec un excellent chianti, mais Sylvius s'en foutait comme de sa première capote…et à vrai dire la partie viol il était plutôt pour…quoique si la victime est consentante on n'appelle pas ça un viol si?

Mais apparemment ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers une ruelle sombre, mais plutôt vers un piano bar à l'ambiance feutrée, dans un quartier beaucoup moins chaud que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sylvius était fébrile, il se retenait de glisser la main dans celle du type qui marchait un peu devant lui, pour une fois dans sa vie il n'était pas maître, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et surtout il était totalement soumis à l'homme devant lui, dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Mais ces considérations furent vite occultées quand le type murmura quelques mots au serveur du piano bar, et cette fois ci aucune musique ne venait couvrir sa voix, et Sylvius se sentit fondre à nouveau.

Il se laissa guider sans plus réfléchir vers un petit salon privé derrière une porte, où crépitait un agréable feu de cheminée et qui laissait filtrer un peu de la mélodie que jouait le pianiste dans la salle principale.

Tel un gentleman, le type laissa entrer Sylvius en premier qui s'installa sur le canapé devant le feu, attendant que le type le rejoigne, fébrile. Un sourire presque carnassier se peint sur les traits du type quand il vint s'installer à ses cotés, après avoir fermé la porte.

Le blondinet tremblait presque quand une des mains du type se posa sur son genou, et il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, respirant son cuir, s'enivrant de sa présence, de son contact.

Un long moment de silence confortable plus tard, Sylvius se rendit compte que le type était à demi penché sur lui et qu'il lui caressait doucement le cou, du bout de ses doigts frais. Il se rendit également compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés au moment où il les ouvrit.

Il se sentait étrangement bien, à l'aise, comme dans un cocon de douceur. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de se tenir éveillé, après tout il attendait ce qui allait suivre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, c'était pas pour s'endormir avant même de commencer.

Le type lui fit un doux sourire qui le fit encore une fois fondre et il referma les yeux alors que le type se glissait dans son cou y planter une paire de crocs étonnement acérés.

Un petit cri, mélange de surprise, douleur, plaisir, passa les lèvres du blond qui avait rouvert les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement, cri qui se transforma peu à peu en long gémissement, remontant les mains pour enlacer son tortionnaire, s'accrochant à son cou comme à une bouée.

Il sentait la vie lentement s'échapper de son corps et pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait toujours rester entre ses bras, prolonger cette étreinte plus intense encore que toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusqu'ici.

Mais à son grand désarroi, le type le lâcha avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Sylvius le regarda un moment, les yeux dans le vague, alors que le type s'essuyait le coin des lèvres, léchant délicatement les quelques gouttes de son sang qui restaient sur ses doigts, avant se remonter sa manche pour se donner un petit coup de croc dans le poignet pour l'approcher des lèvres du garçon exsangue.

Garçon qui laissa plusieurs gouttes tomber sur sa langue avant d'attraper le poignet tendu et de plaquer ses lèvres dessus, suçant avidement le doux nectar, plus addictif encore que n'importe quelle drogue.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il tétait tel un petit chiot affamé, jusqu'à ce que le type, une petite mimique de plaisir sur le visage, lui retire son poignet des lèvres, et qu'après un petit grognement de déception, il s'évanouisse.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant. Sa chère mère lui avait encore demandé des nouvelles de sa petite amie, et quand ils lui feraient des petits enfants…

Il soupira de nouveau en buvant une gorgée de son grand mocca blanc et en se recalant un peu mieux dans le fauteuil. Mentir à sa maman, c'était mal, tout le monde savait ça, mais il préférait toujours donner des fausses nouvelles pour lui faire plaisir que la laisser s'inquiéter en lui faisant savoir qu'il était célibataire depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville…en fait depuis presque toujours mais bon…

Une voix cynique dans son esprit se fit entendre…

**"Moi j'ai une explication toute bête au pourquoi tu te trouves pas de copine…"**

_"Rah toi la création de mon subconscient tu la fermes"_

Yesod se mit à bouder, c'était l'insulte suprême pour lui…il avait beau ne pas avoir de corps à lui, mais il était réel merde!

Gabriel, sans plus de commentaire chiant, se mit à cogiter longuement. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait insinuer Yesod mais pour l'instant il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Pas que l'homosexualité le dérange vraiment, mais quand on avait vécu comme lui toute son enfance et son adolescence quelque part dans le fin fond du trou du cul du Vermont avec un père qui trouvait que "tous ces putains de pédés on ferait mieux de les brûler ça ferait plus d'emplois pour les honnêtes gens!", débarquer à San Francisco dans une grande maison séparée en appartements sur le parvis de laquelle flotte fièrement un drapeau arc-en-ciel, à coté de chez Greg et Terry qui envisagent d'adopter un petit enfant tibétain, ça avait de quoi vous chambouler un peu le cerveau.

Gabriel revendiquait donc son petit temps d'adaptation, qui s'était vite changé en un déni total de sa sexualité…et pour le moment il s'en portait assez bien.

**"Tu sais Gab' un jour ils vont se demander pourquoi elle est toujours malade ou occupée quand ils l'invitent…"**

_"Ouais ben…pour l'instant ils s'en portent pas plus mal…"_

**"Ouais mais un jour faudra bien que tu te trouves un mec…et que tu leur dise…"**

_"Crois moi mon père serait plus heureux si je lui annonçais que j'avais une maladie contagieuse mortelle en 6 mois et que je l'ai sûrement contaminé…"_

**"Mouais…enfin pour ton père entre ça et être gay la barrière est mince…m'enfin t'as raison si tu lui disais il t'empêcherait de revenir ici, il essaierait de te soigner, et il te présenterait à peu près toutes les nanas célibataires de leur coin paumé pour en épouser une dans les trois semaines…t'as raison en fait leur dit rien, pour vivre heureux vivons cachés!"**

_"Ah ben tu vois qu'est ce que je te disais…"_

Gabriel réfléchit un instant à l'issue de cette conversation…et étudia le sourire satisfait qu'il pouvait presque sentir dans sa tête.

_"Mais qu'est ce que tu me fait dire? Je suis pas gay!"_

Yesod se contenta d'éclater de rire, fier de sa connerie. Gabriel jeta son gobelet d'un geste légèrement courroucé et sortit du café, remettant son écharpe pour marcher vers son appartement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shadow se promenait dans la ville, truffe au sol, s'amusant à suivre les différentes odeurs qui embaumaient la ville. La nuit venait de tomber et son grand jeu consistait à courir en marge des grandes rues, bondées et éclairées, telle une ombre grise à la limite du champ de vision des gens qui se promenaient encore dans les grandes artères.

Rapide et agile, personne ne l'avait encore vu, et ceux qui avaient capté sa présence du coin de l'œil croyaient à un chien errant, ou un très gros renard. En même temps peu de gens s'imaginaient que ça pourrait être un homme transformé en gros loup gris qui jouait à chat avec le regard des gens.

Il continua à renifler le sol, suivant les odeurs, les laissant filer les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. L'odeur de son ange.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour la trouver puis la suivre, jusqu'au gymnase ou il prenait son cours de kung-fu une fois par semaine. Le loup hésita un moment…il le suivait et l'observait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il connaissait ses habitudes, le cours durait une heure et demi, il avait parfaitement le temps de se changer et de revenir…pour le rencontrer enfin.

Il repartit donc au galop en direction de la petite cachette où il avait rangé ses vêtements, à quelques rues de là. Il se remétamorphosa en homme, risquant l'arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur pendant quelques instants, puis ressortit dans la grande rue, s'attachant les cheveux d'un ruban rouge.

Il revint au pas du promeneur vers l'immense complexe sportif, entrant le nez en l'air pour suivre les indications vers les salles d'arts martiaux, et surtout il fallait l'avouer vers les douches attenantes.

Il se déshabilla, posa ses vêtements sur un banc et attendit l'heure fatidique de la fin du cours, se glissant sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Quelques minutes plus tard un brouhaha envahit le vestiaire et une dizaine entra en riant, le rejoignant sous la douche. Le loup sourit aux nouveaux venus, cherchant du regard son ange…pas là.

Pourtant il sentait toujours son odeur, masquée par la sueur des dizaines d'hommes et femmes qui travaillaient à rendre leurs corps parfaits certes, mais elle était là.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gabriel, comme à son habitude, laissa le reste des garçons lui passer devant pour aller à la douche, et resta un peu plus longtemps, aidant le maître à ranger la salle, discutant un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il présume que tous les garçons avaient fini leur douche et étaient partis.

Il se faufila dans les vestiaires, le silence à l'intérieur paraissait très encourageant, mais pas de chance, il restait un garçon qui prenait son temps sous la douche, frictionnant ses longs cheveux auburn, et qui lui fit un drôle de sourire quand il le vit entrer.

Gabriel rosit et lui fit un minuscule signe en baissant la tête et filant vers le banc récupérer son sac, sa serviette et ses affaires de toilette. Il hésita un instant à faire durer son fouillage dans son sac le plus longtemps possible pour laisser le temps au mec de finir sa douche et de partir, mais le temps qu'il sorte son jean et le plie soigneusement sur le banc une voix sarcastique s'était faite entendre.

**"Bon allez Gaby un zizi est un zizi et note que je reste poli…je suis sûr qu'il en a déjà vu plein d'autres et des moins jolis…"**

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais rougit un poil plus en se déshabillant pour ensuite se placer sous la douche la plus éloignée du mec en question, en lui tournant le dos.

Il se mit à se frictionner en vitesse, tentant de penser à autre chose, mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers le corps du mec derrière lui, comme si une sorte de magnétisme se dégageait de lui…

Il se tourna un tout petit peu, jetant un regard en coin, juste pour voir ce qu'il avait de si spécial…apparemment rien. Il était nu, trempé et entouré d'un halo de vapeur, jusque là rien d'étrange dans une douche…c'était peut être ses cheveux collés à son front et à son cou par l'eau, peut être ses yeux ambrés, pétillant de malice, aux reflets mordorés…

**"Hey Gaby rappelle moi ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure à propos de pas être gay?"**

Gabriel rougit encore plus et baissa de nouveau la tête, marmonnant intérieurement quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible alors que Yesod éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire en remarquant que la chaleur de ses joues s'étendaient au reste de son corps, et plus précisément à son bas ventre.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur le joint entre deux carreaux du sol, Gabriel tâtonna vers le robinet et éteint totalement l'eau chaude, ce qui mit rapidement un terme à son problème. Il coupa en vitesse l'eau glacée et fila s'envelopper dans sa serviette, se sécha en vitesse et se rhabilla, à la limite de fuir en courant.

Mais il fut arrêté par un doux parfum musqué qui fit accelerer son rythme cardiaque alors que le mec, toujours aussi nu, toujours aussi trempé et toujours aussi animal, passait derrière lui pour récupérer lui aussi ses vêtements.

Cruel dilemme, pour sortir il devait lui repasser devant…pour se donner le temps de réfléchir il mit donc un long moment à étudier les boutons de son jean, alors que le mec enfilait un gros sweat et se rattachait les cheveux encore humides avec un ruban rouge.

Au moment où il se décida enfin à passer tout près de lui le mec se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire en tendant la main, lançant un très jovial :

"Salut! Je m'appelle Shadow"

"Euh…en…enchanté, Gabriel"

Bafouilla l'intéressé en se faisant broyer la main dans la poigne ferme du mec, qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir comme ça, entamant une discussion on ne pouvait plus banale sur leurs goûts respectifs, sur le chemin de la sortie.

**"Shadow hein? Faut qu'on te présente aux parents toi…"**

_"Yesod?"_

**"Oui?"**

_"Ta gueule ou je te fait payer un loyer."_

L'ange chercha une réplique bien sentie à lui renvoyer mais ne trouva rien, et préféra se concentrer sur la discussion avec le mec, pour pouvoir ressortir des méchancetés plus tard…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sylvius se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux, la tête lui tournait, et chaque sensation semblait amplifiée un million de fois…l'odeur du cuir du canapé, le craquement du feu, la mélodie étouffée du piano dans la pièce à coté…tout semblait avoir pris une dimension supplémentaire, et il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'était comme si il avait vécu dans un film en noir et blanc des années 50 et qu'il posait le pied dans un film en HD sur un écran plasma avec son dolby digital 5.1…et même plus que ça.

Il porta lentement sa main à son cou, effleurant les deux petites cicatrices avec un long frisson de volupté. Il devrait courir, crier, flipper, mais l'évidence était là, claire comme la pleine lune au milieu de la nuit noire, et cette évidence passa ses lèvres, le faisant s'étonner de sa propre voix :

"Vampire…"

Le type, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, hocha doucement la tête, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon le regarda longuement et sentit la chaleur l'envahir violemment, telle une lame de fond. Il se laissait hypnotiser par ses yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, et sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que l'envie revenait, puissante, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentie au cours de sa vie passée.

Il se leva en poussant un petit grognement quand son membre déjà impudiquement raide frotta contre le tissu de son pantalon douloureusement moulant, et se dirigea vers le type, haletant.

Il se glissa entre ses bras et murmura à son oreille, presque suppliant, tout en ondulant du bassin contre lui :

"Baise moi, prend moi, fait moi tien…"

Le type sourit un peu plus, refermant ses mains sur les fesses du garçon, et lui répondit, mordillant tranquillement son oreille :

"Tu es déjà mien, Sylvius…"

Le garçon poussa un petit gémissement à ces mots et se crispa un peu plus sur le cuir qu'il agrippait, un orgasme aussi puissant qu'inattendu ravageant son bas ventre.

Le type eut cette fois ci un large sourire, dévoilant ses canines acérées, et porta Sylvius tel un pantin désarticulé sur le canapé de cuir, s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses pour lui retirer l'encombrante pièce de tissu désormais tachée et dévoiler son membre à nouveau dur comme du bois.

Sylvius lui, alangui sur le cuir du canapé, en tremblait presque de désir. Il voulait jouir encore et encore, jusqu'à en mourir de plaisir dans les bras de cet homme. Homme qui se pencha sur lui laper un peu de sa jouissance, provoquant un petit couinement de la part du garçon, avant de se relever et de se lécher les lèvres, comme s'il savourait un met délicat.

"Délicieux…meilleur que je me l'étais imaginé…"

Sylvius ne pouvait plus que gémir en réponse, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots à la suite. Il aurait voulu lui dire de continuer, mais en même temps il voulait l'entendre encore, deux choses assez incompatible à cet instant précis. Il se contenta donc de gémir encore, écartant un peu plus les cuisses comme une invitation.

Invitation que le type refusa pour plutôt venir goûter à ses lèvres, lui offrant le plus torride baiser qu'il n'avait jamais connu, mordillant ses lèvres pour y faire perler quelques gouttes de sang qui mêlèrent leur goût métallique à celui de sa propre semence qui restait sur les lèvres du type.

Les mains du petit blond se mirent à bouger sur le dos du type, faisant enfin glisser le cuir qu'il avait toujours vu sur son dos. La chemise le suivit bientôt, les boutons à demi arrachés par les doigts fébriles du garçon avide de toucher le corps musclé et couturé de cicatrices de son tortionnaire, qui profita de la diversion pour lui arracher son t-shirt, laissant le garçon nu et suppliant sur le cuir du canapé.

Le type se releva un instant, admirant sa victime totalement consentante, suivant du regard les gouttes de sang qui coulaient encore de son cou et de ses lèvres, puis déboutonna son propre pantalon, dévoilant une érection plus que conséquente, ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement de désir chez le garçon au supplice.

Le type lui fit un mystérieux sourire et s'agenouilla à nouveau entre ses jambes, embrassant la peau fine de son aine, promenant sa langue un peu partout, alors que ses doigts se glissaient sur son bas ventre, le torturant par tant de douceur.

Le garçon allait pour le supplier de passer à la vitesse supérieure quand soudainement, la main du type se referma sur son membre brûlant, entamant des va et vient rapides et puissants, alors que sa langue pénétrait son intimité, le faisant crier son plaisir alors qu'il jouissait une nouvelle fois, éclaboussant jusqu'à son menton.

Le type se releva, un air taquin sur son visage, et attrapa le garçon comme s'il ne pesait rien, pour le replacer à genoux sur le canapé, et le pénétra d'un violent coup de rein, provoquant un nouveau cri de la part du garçon.

Il s'arrêta un instant, totalement en lui, et se pencha pour caresser doucement son ventre, avant d'empoigner de nouveau son membre humide et le caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins, violents, puissants, rapides.

Les cris du garçons se mêlèrent aux grognements de l'homme, et montèrent crescendo jusqu'à ce que tout deux se libèrent en même temps, dans un même cri d'extase.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel, au fil des semaines et des cours de Kung-fu, se lia d'amitié avec Shadow qui était là à chaque fin de cours, qui se douchait avec lui et l'accompagnait pour un bout de chemin, jusqu'à son bus. Après les premières fois un peu gênantes, ou le jeune homme continuait à regarder le mur ou ses pieds, les joues écarlates, il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de l'homme, il se prenait même à attendre la fin de ses cours avec impatience.

Évidemment il avait droit à chaque fois aux commentaires bien sentis de son ange personnel, mais bon, il s'était habitué avec le temps…

Et d'ailleurs ce coup ci il occulta sciemment le :

**"Aaah je reconnaîtrais ce sourire niais entre mille, on va retrouver ton amoureux, quand est-ce qu'on baise?"**

Pour entrer dans le vestiaire presque vide, à l'exception de l'homme qui se déshabillait face au banc, et qui lui fit un immense sourire quand il passa la porte. Shadow semblait toujours savoir quand il allait entrer…peut être qu'il gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive…

Gabriel répondit à son sourire et vint lui faire la bise, plus gêné pour deux sous de la presque nudité de l'homme, même s'il exerçait toujours une attirance quasi animale qui chauffait les joues de Gabriel chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux sous la douche, cette fois ci l'un à coté de l'autre, continuant leur discussion en riant, sans plus aucune gêne entre eux. Gabriel devait quand même rester concentré pour ne pas réagir aux commentaires de Yesod, ni demander "quand est-ce qu'on baise?" à son interlocuteur.

Gabriel retrouva quand même sa timidité habituelle quand ils se préparèrent à sortir du vestiaires, rhabillés, les cheveux attachés, alors qu'il tripotait un petit bout de papier retrouvé dans la poche de son jean. Il prit une inspiration pour éviter de bafouiller et se tourna vers Shadow déjà prêt à sortir.

"Hem…si…si tu veux qu'on se voie…en dehors d'ici…"

Il n'arriva pas à trouver une fin logique pour sa phrase et se contenta de lui tendre le papier sur lequel était inscrit son numéro de téléphone. L'autre homme le prit et lui offrit un large sourire quand il lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

"Ah mais je croyait que tu ne voulais me voir que tout nu moi"

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil qui fit rougir Gabriel encore plus et déclencha un éclat de rire grivois de la part de Yesod.

**"Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre beau gosse…"**

Gabriel lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de se taire, ordre que pour une fois l'ange prit au sérieux, il se contenta seulement de lui montrer un tas d'images plus osées les unes que les autres…en silence.

Le jeune homme fit un énorme effort pour ne pas devenir aussi écarlate qu'une écrevisse qui aurait pris un coup de soleil et continuer à regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux, occultant toutes ces choses que son "colocataire" prenait un malin plaisir à lui montrer.

La discussion continua sur le chemin de l'arrêt de bus, comme à leur habitude les deux hommes se séparèrent juste avant, mais Shadow dérogea à la règle en lui faisant un tout petit baiser, un peu trop bas pour être sur sa joue, un peu trop haut pour atteindre ses lèvres, avant de s'en aller en promettant de l'appeler.

Gabriel ne se défendit pas, se contentant d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux et de porter une main à l'endroit où l'avaient touché ses lèvres en le regardant disparaître dans une ruelle.

Il s'installa dans le bus comme un zombie, et se prit la tête dans les mains, perdu dans ses pensées.

**"Alors Mr hétéro à cent pour cent, ça fait quoi d'avoir toujours tort?"**

_"…C'est dégueulasse!"_

**"Oui ça me ferait mal aussi…"**

_"Nan je veux dire…comment ça se fait que toi tu aies une idée très arrêtée de ta sexualité alors que t'as même pas de corps pour…enfin pour l'appliquer quoi…"_

**"Ah mais t'inquiète pas poussin j'ai aussi une idée très arrêtée de TA sexualité aussi…"**

_"Ooh toi…"_

**"Moi…?"**

_"Toi le jour où tu ramèneras quelqu'un à la maison on pourra parler de MA sexualité!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours qui suivirent, le type apprit à Sylvius tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour vivre sa nouvelle vie. Il ne savait toujours pas son prénom mais s'en foutait désormais peut être encore plus qu'avant…

Il ne voulait plus que lui faire plaisir, être à ses pieds, rester près de lui et écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Il aurait eu un collier et une laisse autour du cou ça n'aurait pas vraiment changé, il était aussi obéissant et fidèle qu'un petit chien…ce qui le changeait assez de sa vie passée il fallait avouer, lui qui d'habitude oubliait totalement un homme après un orgasme, c'était une relation très longue durée qu'il entretenait avec le type. Et il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas l'oublier, même pas coucher avec d'autres hommes…

Ce n'était pas de l'amour non, juste une fascination totale et une soumission à ses moindres désirs. Là aussi c'était une nouveauté mais il s'en foutait totalement encore une fois, sa vie d'avant n'avait plus aucun intérêt, il avait le sentiment d'avoir plus vécu ces derniers jours que dans toute sa vie passée.

Le type lui avait montré tous ses petits pieds à terre aux quatre coins de la ville dans le cas où il se retrouvait coincé à l'aube quelque part, les petites caves aux portes blindés, les appartements aux volets hermétiques et aux rideaux occultant, et un ou deux penthouse avec une vue magnifique sur la baie et meublé par des designers, qui firent s'écarquiller les yeux du garçon qui lui vivait dans un petit studio miteux dans les bas quartiers…

Dans un de ces sublimes appartements, Sylvius passa sa première nuit en tant que vampire, un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, un sommeil de mort. Heureusement quand il se réveilla il était toujours dans les bras du type, au chaud, à l'aise, en sécurité.

La nuit suivante, il expérimenta la soif. Une soif impérieuse, qui lui retournait l'estomac et le faisait presque crier de douleur. Le type lui avait montré le contenu du réfrigérateur, des pochettes de sang comme à l'hôpital. Mais quand le garçon s'était jeté dessus, le type l'avait arrêté avec un petit sourire presque attendri, et lui avait dit que ce n'était que pour les cas d'urgences, et qu'ils allaient en profiter pour lui apprendre à chasser.

Malgré la soif, le garçon hocha la tête et laissa l'homme lui sortir des vêtements, alors qu'il partait dans la salle de bain coiffer ses cheveux blonds en pics et de maquiller ses yeux bleus électriques, prêt à partir trouver sa proie du soir.

Quand il revint dans le salon le type était prêt aussi, ce qui signifie qu'il avait enfilé son cuir, et tenait un petit sac plastique. Il le tendit à un Sylvius étonné qui l'ouvrit pour découvrir un collier de cuir noir avec un anneau, qu'il boucla autour de son cou avec un petit sourire en coin…

Les deux vampires trouvèrent une boite de nuit adéquate, entrèrent et Sylvius grogna presque de soif. Tous ces corps qui se trémoussaient, ces battements de cœur erratiques, ces litres et ces litres de sang bouillonnant dans ces veines. Il était à la limite de se jeter sur le premier garçon qui passait à portée de croc et de le saigner à blanc.

Mais la main du type sur son épaule le retenait et il lui murmurait doucement ses instructions à l'oreille, de sa voix chaude et voluptueuse qui faisait fondre le garçon. Ils se choisirent une proie, un garçon qui dansait seul à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sylvius offrit un petit baiser à son maître avant de partir se déhancher face à leur victime en devenir, se frottant contre lui, ondulant des hanches en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Le garçon semblait étonné de sa propre chance, ce garçon envoûtant, à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux brillants, rehaussés par un trait de crayon et un piercing brillant à l'arcade sourcilière, qui s'intéressait à lui, dansant de façon délicieusement suggestive contre lui, l'effleurant sans se cacher, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Quelques danses on ne peut plus lascives plus tard le garçon se pencha à son oreille avec un petit sourire, et lui murmura, en désignant le type du menton :

"Mon pote et moi on irait bien jouer dans un petit coin plus tranquille…tu nous suis?"

Le garçon, qui avait l'air du gars qui vient de trouver le chaudron d'or au pied de l'arc-en-ciel, hocha vigoureusement la tête, poussant un petit soupir quand un Sylvius taquin lui lécha le cou en riant.

La pauvre victime pour l'instant totalement consentante se laissa entraîner en bas de l'escalier, là où l'ambiance était moins festive et beaucoup plus chaude, ils passèrent entre des hommes plus où moins habillés engagés dans une toute autre sorte de danse, et entrèrent dans une petite cabine isolée avec un verrou, que le type referma en entrant à la suite des deux jeunes hommes.

Sylvius avait déjà plaqué leur proie contre le mur, et jouait à éviter ses baisers en riant, les mains perdues sous sa chemise. Chemise qui bientôt devint trop encombrante à son goût et qu'il arracha à moitié avant de l'envoyer valser au loin, s'attaquant au léchage de son cou, frissonnant de volupté et se retenant de tout de suite y planter les crocs, le type lui avait dit que plus ils étaient excités, plus le sang était délicieux…

Sylvius s'attela donc à la difficile tache d'attiser la flamme sans céder à ses pulsions, surtout en voyant ses carotides pulser sous l'effet de ses caresses. Il se recula pour se glisser dans les bras de son maître, toujours face au garçon haletant, et attrapa ses poignets pour se caresser le torse, levant un instant la tête pour échanger un langoureux baiser avec lui, ondulant du bassin pour frotter son fessier contre le bassin de son vampire personnel.

La petit blond lâcha les lèvres de son maître et riva à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa proie, tandis qu'il faisait doucement glisser une des mains du brun dans son pantalon, se mordillant la lèvre, un air on ne peut plus coquin dans ses yeux bleus.

La proie, d'abord fascinée par le spectacle, se décida à s'avancer vers eux alors que Sylvius poussait de sourds gémissements en se frottant contre la main de son tortionnaire qui lui mordillait le cou, sans toutefois le faire saigner.

Le blondinet s'agenouilla devant sa victime, déboutonnant son pantalon sans la quitter des yeux une seconde, dévoilant un membre fièrement dressé qu'il se mit à laper comme un petit chiot, alors que le type passait derrière la proie, pour l'enlacer et lui caresser le torse, griffant doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sylvius leva les yeux vers son maître, quémandant une autorisation, que le plus âgé donna d'un signe de tête. Le garçon n'en demandait pas plus, et planta ses crocs dans le membre tendu de sa victime, savourant avec un petit gargouillement de plaisir le nectar écarlate qui lui inonda les papilles avec la force d'une lame de fond, provoquant un long gémissement de plaisir chez sa victime totalement alanguie dans les bras du type qui lui avait planté ses propres crocs dans son cou offert.

Sylvius n'avait presque rien à faire, chaque battement de cœur de sa victime envoyait une gorgée directement entre ses lèvres, apaisant enfin la faim qui lui tordait le ventre depuis quelques heures, et faisant brûler son bas-ventre d'un plaisir indescriptible.

Quelques instants plus tard ils lâchèrent leur victime qui tomba inerte sur le sol, exsangue. Sylvius se releva, quelques gouttes de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres et une érection déformant la toile de son pantalon.

Poussant du pied le corps de leur victime il se jeta sur son maître, dévorant ses lèvres et griffant son dos avec une frénésie qu'il ne se connaissait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel soupira d'ennui. Evidemment l'avantage du travail à domicile était qu'on pouvait travailler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, sans chaussettes et mal rasé, mais quand on avait fini et qu'on s'ennuyait, pas de collègues pour discuter ou faire une belote pour passer le temps, bref pour faire simple, Gabriel, sans chaussettes, en caleçon et mal rasé, s'ennuyait.

Il errait dans son appartement, il avait fait le ménage, la vaisselle, regardé un film, checké une bonne quarantaine de fois ses mails, et maintenant il ne trouvait plus rien à faire. Il se rassit devant son pc, changea une cinquantaine de fois la musique qui tournait, puis resta bloqué les mains à quelques centimètres du clavier, étudiant la page d'accueil de son navigateur web.

Il hésita un long moment…réfléchissant à tout un tas de choses en même temps. Yesod ne semblait pas être là, enfermé dans sa "chambre" comme il disait, et donc ne s'occupait pas de ce que Gabriel pouvait faire en cet instant, donc ne pouvait pas lui faire des commentaires désobligeants.

Il prit donc une longue inspiration et tapa lentement le mot dans la petite case, rougissant un peu plus à chaque lettre. Il regarda la liste des sites qui apparurent et dut se faire violence pour ne pas fermer la page de suite.

Il évita les sites un peu osés qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir et se dirigea vers des forums de psychologie, où il put lire qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Après un long moment à tout lire, à traîner sur les sites en tout genre, qui a vrai dire ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à se forger une opinion, il sentit quelqu'un regarder l'écran à travers ses yeux.

_"Yesod!"_

**"Oui?"**

_"Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu reviens!"_

**"Pourquoi t'as quelque chose à cacher?"**

_"Non mais…enfin…"_

**"Tu sais Gabychou si t'as des questions sur ça tu peux demander à tonton Yesod hein…"**

_"Mais nan c'est pas…"_

**"Bon alors c'est simple…tu vois comment c'est avec une fille? Nan je suis con tu vois pas…bon alors y a un des messieurs qui met son zizi dans le…"**

_"Stoooooooooop tais toi!"_

**"Ben quoi?"**

_"Je sais très bien comment ça se passe c'est juste que…enfin…je sais pas…"_

**"T'as peur d'avoir mal c'est ça? Nan parce que tant que le mec est un peu gentil ça passe tout seul…"**

_"Mais putain Yesod arrête de jouer au con! Tu sais pourquoi je me prend la tête…"_

**"Ouais je sais mais je trouve ça tellement con que je peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer…"**

_"Humph…"_

**"Mais merde Gab's ça se voit! T'as craqué sur ce mec c'est juste évident, arrête de réfléchir et fonce, lui il te bouffe des yeux à chaque fois qu'il te voit…"**

_"Oui mais…"_

**"Mais quoi? De quoi t'as peur Gaby?"**

_"Mais je sais pas …c'est juste que…"_

**"Juste rien du tout! Tu te prends la tête pour rien! Là maintenant, honnêtement, tu veux quoi?"**

_"Je veux qu'il m'appelle"_

**"Bien. Pour quoi faire?"**

_"Pour parler."_

**"Mais encore ?"**

_"Pour qu'on se voie."_

**"Ok. Et pourquoi le voir? Deux fois par semaine c'est bien assez non?"**

_"Mais je sais pas…pour qu'on puisse discuter plus longtemps, que ça soit pas par hasard ou juste parce qu'on est au même endroit au même…pour être avec lui tout simplement."_

A cet instant l'interrogatoire de Yesod prit une logique nouvelle dans l'esprit du garçon. Il avait beau être très chiant en temps normal, une fois de temps en temps il disait des choses sensées l'emplumé.

En l'occurrence cette fois ci il avait fait comprendre à son hôte qu'il se prenait la tête sans aucune espèce de raison valable, et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était laisser les choses aller sans trop y réfléchir. Il se sentait bien avec Shadow, il voulait le voir encore, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bon bien sûr il n'allait pas le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionnément entre la poire et le fromage, bien que récemment il se soit plusieurs fois pris à se demander quel goût pouvaient bien avoir ses lèvres, mais au moins il avait pris la résolution d'arrêter de se poser tant de questions.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le fit sursauter. Il décrocha et un petit sourire niais se peint sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien y faire quand il reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

"Shadow…"

"Coucou toi…j'avais promis d'appeler alors voilà. Tu regrettes toujours pas de m'avoir filé ton numéro?"

"Toujours pas…"

"Tu es libre ce soir? Je connais une petite salle qui passe des vieux films en noir et blanc, si ça te dit…"

Le cœur de Gabriel fit un bond, pas de doute ce type lui plaisait de plus en plus.

**"Gabyyyy c'est pas possible vous pouvez pas être deux à vouloir payer pour voir des films qui ont 3000 ans, il t'a stalké c'est sûr!"**

"Raah tais toi!"

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue, il avait dit ça à voix haute.

"Pardon?"

"Non non c'était pas pour toi je parlais à euh…à mon chat! Il râle parce que je m'occupe pas de lui."

**"Meow!"**

"Ah ok, j'ai eu peur 30 secondes…"

"Non non t'inquiètes, oui ça me dit bien un film, on se retrouve où et quand?"

**XxX**

A l'heure dite, un Gabriel tout de blanc vêtu attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà devant le cinéma. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il le vit arriver. Lui qui d'habitude ne jurait que par les jeans et les gros sweat-shirt avait ce soir sorti un costume noir et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur son cou halé.

Ce soir il n'avait pas les cheveux attachés et ils encadraient son visage en boucles un peu folles, lui donnait un air d'œuvre d'art de la renaissance italienne.

Il vint comme la dernière fois déposer un petit baiser entre la lèvre et la joue de Gabriel qui rougit un peu plus, mais dont le sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus.

Gabriel lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la caisse où un pauvre guichetier à demi endormi les accueilli comme le messie, étant quasiment les deux seuls clients de la journée. Ils prirent deux billets pour le seul film que Gabriel n'avait pas vu de la rétrospective de films d'un obscur réalisateur danois, encore un film de vampires.

Bien entendu la salle était vide, même le clochard était parti faire la manche dans la rue. S'il avait été un peu plus sûr de lui, il aurait pu trouver la situation très intéressante pour faire évoluer leur relation, maintenant qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il lui plaisait.

Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas pris la résolution de faire le premier pas, et se contentait de s'asseoir au milieu de la salle, occultant les vociférations de Yesod qui lui hurlait de lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant.

Le film commença dans son agréable grésillement, et les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminèrent, fixés sur l'écran, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir que Shadow le regardait plus lui que l'écran, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Un autre avantage d'être seuls dans la salle étaient qu'ils pouvaient parler à voix haute sans risquer les vociférations des autres spectateurs. Ce fut donc à haute voix que Gabriel demanda, quand il vit Shadow faire une grimace et se crisper sur son fauteuil à l'arrivée du vampire sur l'écran :

"Et ben…t'as peur des vampires?"

"Pas peur…je les aime pas trop c'est tout…"

Gabriel, avec un petit sourire en coin, lui tapota l'épaule en reprenant :

"T'inquiète pas va, je serais là s'ils viennent te manger…"

Shadow émit un petit rire et s'agrippa au bras du brun tel une demoiselle en détresse.

"Oh oui Gaby protège moi des vilains suceurs de sang!"

Minauda t-il d'une voix haut perchée, tandis que son sauveur bombait le torse dans une pâle imitation de Rambo. La scène avait de quoi surprendre. En effet malgré ses années de kung-fu Gabriel restait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une crevette, surtout comparé à Shadow qui lui donnait bien une tête et qui manquait de craquer les coutures de sa chemise chaque fois qu'il s'étirait.

Mais après tout il n'y avait personne pour se moquer d'eux…enfin si il y avait Yesod mais pour le moment il était retourné dans son coin et avait pour une fois décidé de les laisser tranquilles.

La soirée fila comme un rêve, Shadow était resté calé contre le bras de Gabriel pendant presque tout le film, qui parut un peu trop court au brun qui serait bien resté comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

Ils partirent ensuite manger dans un petit restaurant pas très loin de la salle, où ils restèrent un long moment à discuter en sirotant un dernier café. Presque à contrecœur ils se décidèrent à rentrer, continuant la discussion sur le chemin de l'immeuble de Gabriel, au pied duquel Shadow parut hésiter un moment, en marmonnant un au revoir, puis, se reprenant, attrapa son menton pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Gabriel, d'abord étonné, ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et l'enlacer par le cou, complètement chamboulé par ce simple contact. Bien sûr il avait déjà embrassé des gens auparavant, des filles, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur en le faisant, ni cette sensation bizarre qui lui retournait le ventre en même temps que le cœur.

Ce ne fut qu'un chaste baiser de quelques secondes, mais le sourire de gosse devant un sapin de Noël que lui offrit Shadow juste après fit encore un peu plus fondre le brun qui après un petit signe de la main rentra chez lui en mode automatique pour tomber dans le canapé avec un immense sourire.

_"Yesod?"_

**"Oui?"**

_"Je suis gay…"_

**"C'est bien, se l'avouer à soi même c'est le premier pas…"**

_"Yesod?"_

**"Oui?"**

_"Je crois que je suis amoureux…"_

**"Oh…"**

_"Tu l'as dit…"_

**"Merde…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le type restait avec Sylvius, lui montrait encore les trucs, les lieux de chasses, la façon de se nourrir sans tuer sa victime, les endroits où la peau était plus fine, et le sang plus abondant. Ils passaient leurs nuits à écumer les bars, les lieux de dragues, tous les coins où les jeunes hommes se livraient sans réfléchir aux baisers profonds des vampires.

Ce soir là, repus, ils se promenaient sans réel but dans les rues désertes, à l'exception de quelques fêtards éméchés rentrant en titubant vers leurs lits. Une question taraudait Sylvius depuis quelques temps et après un long moment de réflexion, il se décida à la poser au type.

"Dis…on est immortels hein?"

Le type hocha la tête, devinant où il voulait en venir, et le laissa continuer son raisonnement.

"Alors…le pieu dans le cœur, les crucifix, l'ail tout ça…c'est vrai?"

Il avait déjà vu un de ses a priori démenti la première journée qu'il avait passée à dormir, dans un lit, et pas dans un cercueil dans une cave. Alors il préférait demander maintenant.

Le type sourit en coin et l'emmena dans un autre quartier de la ville, ou se dressait une petite église, éclairée par le croissant de lune. Ils restèrent un instant devant puis entrèrent dans la nef éclairée par les cierges, le bruits de leurs pas résonnant dans l'enceinte vide.

Sylvius leva les yeux vers le lourd crucifix au dessus de l'autel, puis resta un long moment à l'admirer, sous la lumière étrange et vacillante des bougies, mais ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de magnificence.

"Alors?"

Demanda le type.

"Rien…"

Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur un des banc et commença à lui parler.

"Les croix, les miroirs tout ça ce n'est que du folklore, j'ai même connu l'un des notre qui avait pris la robe après avoir rejoint le monde de la nuit. Le pieu dans le cœur peut être fatal oui, surtout si tu n'as pas bu où si l'aube approche. Si tu ne te nourris pas pendant plusieurs nuits tu seras plus faible et tu régénéreras moins vite tes blessures…la lumière du soleil peut te brûler très gravement…mais sinon tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'immortalité."

Sylvius était pendu à ses lèves. C'était peut être la première fois que le type parlait autant en une seule fois. Il adorait sa façon de parler, comme s'il venait d'un autre temps. Il hocha doucement la tête en assimilant ses mots, alors il ne pouvait pas mourir…sauf s'il le voulait vraiment. Il ne pouvait vieillir non plus. Un petit sourire se peint sur ses traits, il avait toujours été un peu Peter Pan, et l'idée de ne jamais vieillir était tellement douce pour lui…surtout s'il passait le restant de ses jours avec le type.

Type qui l'avait laissé réfléchir avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main, pour ensuite l'emmener dans une alcôve invisible depuis le banc où ils étaient assis, et où un homme seul semblait se recueillir devant une statue de la vierge.

Sylvius se demanda un instant si le type avait su depuis le début qu'il était là, mais en y réfléchissant bien lui même avait ressenti une drôle de sensation en entrant, comme une présence. Sûrement que le type lui, avec ses années d'expériences, savait parfaitement reconnaître cette sensation.

D'ailleurs le type posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme assis qui ouvrit ses yeux couleur émeraude et lui offrit un immense sourire chaleureux. L'homme était en jean et portait une veste noire et une chemise blanche, comme un prof un peu décontracté, et ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient un peu ébouriffés, un peu trop longs sur la nuque, comme s'il avait oublié d'aller chez le coiffeur, et oublié aussi l'utilité du peigne.

"Rafael!"

Il se jeta au cou du type, laissant un Sylvius bouche bée. Premièrement le type avait un prénom, et il avait maintenant un ami. Bien sûr il se doutait qu'il connaissait des gens mais ils avaient passé les dernières semaines seuls tous les deux, et cette proximité avec un autre lui donnait une sensation d'étrangeté.

Rafael donc, passa sa main dans le dos de l'homme et sourit.

"Blake…"

Mumura-t-il avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Sylvius se sentait à l'écart, comme la pièce rapportée dans une réunion de famille. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux non, mais il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Le type se retourna vers lui, lui prenant la main pour le présenter à son ami, calmant par ce seul contact toutes ses appréhensions, et il se cala contre son maître en souriant à l'inconnu, qui lui sourit en retour, jovial, chaleureux.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel, un sourire affreusement niais aux lèvres, sortit de son canapé pour s'étaler allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

**"Gaby Gaby Gaby…"**

_"Vi?"_

**"Je t'avais dit de t'assumer, pas de sombrer dans la guimauve la plus intense."**

_"Oh ça va l'emplumé faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, c'est quand même grâce à toi que je suis dans cet état, si t'étais pas si chiant je te remercierais…"_

**"Mais mais mais moi tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu assouvisses tes pulsions les plus primaires pour mater un peu de male on male action, pas subir des roucoulades de collégienne énamourée"**

_"Eh ben mon ange, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à TE trouver un mec et assouvir tes propres pulsions…et toc!"_

L'ange se tut et se mit à bouder dans son coin, marmonnant qu'il savait bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas, que si on pouvait plus parler après, et nia nia nia et nia nia nia.

Gabriel éclata de rire tout seul dans son appartement. Il se sentait tellement bien ce soir qu'il arrivait même à rabattre son caquet à son locataire "adoré". Un long bâillement lui rappela qu'il était quand même relativement tard, et ce fut toujours un sourire extatique aux lèvres qu'il se déshabilla et se glissa entre les draps, soupirant de bonheur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il était déjà à demi endormi, une voix très cynique se fit entendre quelque part dans sa tête.

**"Et quitte à rêver de lui, fait en sorte qu'il y ait un peu d'action que je ne me fasse pas chier à regarder…"**

Le garçon rougit comme une pivoine et se rabattit la couette sur la tête, chose inutile s'il en est mais bon, sur le moment ça lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire.

**XxX**

**"Et ben mon petit Gaby…j'avais dit un peu d'action…mais LA c'était au delà de touuuuutes mes espérances!"**

Gabriel, écarlate, refit son lit en silence, ouvrit la fenêtre et fila dans la salle de bain sous les éclats de rire de Yesod. Il jeta son caleçon de nuit au sale et partit se réfugier sous la douche.

**"Mon dieu je te croyais pas capable d'imaginer des trucs pareils, c'était si hot! Ooooh ouiii Shadow, encore …c'est si boooon"**

Le garçon rougit tellement que de la vapeur menaça de sortir par ses oreilles. Bon c'est vrai il était horriblement réaliste ce fichu rêve, et il se souvenait de chaque détail avec une précision assassine, son bas ventre en brûlait encore de désir.

**"Mais rappelles moi Monsieur mais non je ne suis pas gay qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là, je me souvient d'aucun rêve de ce genre avec des filles dedans…je me trompe?"**

_"Mais c'est parce que mmgmngghfr…"_

**"Excuses moi j'ai pas tout bien saisi…"**

_"Mais euh! Tu sais bien!"_

**"Nan je sais pas…et puis y a pas de raisons après tout t'es puceau des deux cotés si je puis dire…"**

_"Oui ben ça c'est pas la peine de le rappeler merci."_

**"Et moi qui croyais que tu appréhendais, je suis con des fois…"**

_"Ca tu l'as dit!"_

Gabriel sortit de la douche, sous les éclats de rire de son colocataire qui apparemment riait trop pour pouvoir continuer à l'embêter. Il s'installa devant son pc, un peu bougon et commença à travailler, avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à quelque chose…

_"Yesod?"_

**"Vi mon Poussinou?"**

_"Quand on…enfin si on…enfin avec Shadow…"_

**"Quand vous ferez des cochonneries tout pareil que dans ton rêve oui?"**

_"S'il te plait, pour une fois, FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE!"_

Yesod se tut un instant, étonné par la requête et surtout le ton employé, tellement…pas Gabriel. Après un instant de silence il éclata de rire et répondit peut après :

**"T'inquiète pas, si je veux voir le spectacle en entier faut que tu sois concentré du début à la fin."**

Gabriel soupira mais au moins il le laisserait tranquille, quelle qu'en soit la raison. A vrai dire quoiqu'il en dise et quels que soient ses rêves, il flippait un tout petit peu à propos des relations charnelles en question, et si en plus il devait subir les commentaires de son ange personnel en plein milieu…

Un nouveau soupir désespéré passa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'acharnait sur un jeu en flash particulièrement défoulant. D'un coté il attendait avec impatience l'heure de son cours pour le voir, et en même temps il flippait comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous…

**XxX**

Finalement durant son cours il avait retrouvé le sourire niais que ses compagnons d'entraînement étaient désormais habitués à voir, et il trépignait presque d'impatience à la fin du cours alors que ses camarades filaient vers la douche.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas les rejoindre, il ne voulait pas changer leurs habitudes, et il ne voulait surtout pas soit s'afficher devant ses camarades, soit se retenir d'exprimer son affection parce que les douches étaient pleines.

Il fit donc comme à son habitude, aidant le prof à ranger, discutant, mais ses yeux se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers la porte des vestiaires, jusqu'au moment béni où il estima que tout le monde était parti.

Il fit semblant de ne pas se précipiter sur la porte et tenta de garder un air décontracté, sûr de lui. Mais quand il entra, le sourire de gamin devant un cadeau de Noël qu'il vit sur les lèvres de son un peu plus qu'ami le fit de nouveau fondre et finalement il ne put s'empêcher de venir l'enlacer et déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir en se glissant dans ses bras.

Shadow parut soulagé une seconde et répondit tendrement au baiser. Ce fut avec un drôle de sourire en coin que les deux garçons se séparèrent pour se déshabiller et se mettre sous la douche, et cette fois ci ils ne se retinrent pas pour laisser dériver leurs yeux sur leurs corps respectifs.

**"Mreow…ça te rappelle rien, l'eau qui coule sur ses muscles comme ça, et la vapeur brûlante qui l'entoure?…mmmh caliente!"**

Gabriel rougit comme une pivoine mais cette fois ci ne détourna pas les yeux, se léchant juste distraitement les lèvres. Shadow se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Et bien…petit Gaby aurait il faim?"

Cette fois ci Gabriel devint totalement écarlate et baissa les yeux au sol, marmonnant quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible sous les rires gras de son ange. Shadow quant à lui se rapprocha un peu et posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, murmurant à son oreille :

"Faut pas avoir honte…moi aussi je serais très excité si je prenais une douche avec moi…"

Le brun leva à nouveau les yeux et émit un petit rire, en enlaçant son grand loup, cachant son visage dans son cou. Il se sentait un peu gêné de la chaleur qui régnait dans son bas ventre en cet instant, mais maintenant qu'il s'était promis de ne plus se prendre la tête inutilement, il pouvait avouer que Shadow avait toujours attiré ses yeux comme un aimant, dès le premier jour, même quand il était convaincu d'être "normal" comme disait son cher père.

Il resta là un long moment, à se faire caresser les cheveux et le dos, ronronnant presque. Un long moment de silence complice plus tard, Shadow se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

"Je te ramène?"

Ce qui fit venir un air de chiot abandonné sur les traits de Gabriel, qui serait bien resté là tout le reste de la nuit.

"Tu auras le droit de m'offrir un café en arrivant."

Reprit le loup avec un petit clin d'œil.

**"Alors ça faut que je t'explique, en langage de gens normaux c'est la façon polie de dire baiser."**

Le jeune homme rougit à nouveau en se dirigeant vers le banc où était posée sa serviette, mais il souriait toujours, ils allaient rester tous les deux un peu plus longtemps, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Accroc? Oui il l'était, d'une façon qui aurait fait flipper à peu près toute personne n'étant pas Shadow. Ou plutôt toute personne n'était pas un loup qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui à la seconde où il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Car une fois qu'un loup avait trouvé son âme sœur, c'était pour la vie. Ce fut donc avec son habituel sourire enfantin aux lèvres que ce loup ci sortit du complexe sportif aux cotés de son âme sœur, et se mit à marcher en direction de son appartement.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Gabriel se tourna vers son ami avec un petit sourire légèrement inquiet :

"Je t'offre un dernier café?"

Shadow lui rendit un immense sourire, très sûr de lui pour sa part, et lui fit signe de le précéder. Le brun ressentait un étrange mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, mais après tout il pouvait faire confiance à Shadow, il en était sûr.

D'ailleurs ce fut tout en douceur que le loup l'amena contre le premier mur qu'il trouva quand la porte de l'appartement fut refermée sur eux, et tout en douceur également qu'il l'embrassa, longuement, tendrement. Sa langue caressa lentement ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser filer un petit soupir que le plus vieux savoura avant d'approfondir leur échange, caressant doucement sa langue, savourant ses soupirs et ses petits gémissements.

Il le lâcha un long moment plus tard et plongea dans son regard azur déjà voilé par un désir grandissant. Le garçon avait les joues rougies, haletait doucement et ses yeux quémandaient un autre baiser.

Shadow lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de le prendre sous les fesses pour le porter tout contre lui, et se mettre en quête de la chambre, un koala accroché à lui. Gabriel enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura, le plus bas possible :

"Shadow…je n'ai jamais…"

Le loup l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui répondit :

"Chut…je sais."

Et il continua son chemin vers la chambre, où il baissa la lumière, créant une atmosphère tamisée, et déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le lit, souriant toujours d'un air tendre. Il s'agenouilla au dessus de lui, et lui retira délicatement son haut, caressant ses joues et son cou, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, laissant ses mains se promener sur son torse nu tout en douceur.

Gabriel, les yeux mi clos, enlaça son futur amant par le cou, laissant échapper de sourds gémissement alors que les lèvres de Shadow se glissaient dans son cou, mordillant la peau fine avant de laisser une marque rouge. Satisfait de son suçon, Shadow descendit encore, traçant des arabesques du bout de la langue sur son torse, en ronronnant quand les doigts de son ange se glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Joueur, il s'arrêta sur un téton, s'amusa à le faire durcir à petits coups de langue, tandis que ses mains se promenaient encore et toujours sur son ventre, ses hanches. Gabriel serra un peu plus sa main sur ses cheveux en retenant à grand peine des cris et autres gémissements plus que gênants.

Shadow quant à lui continuait sa découverte du corps de son ange, promenant ses mains et sa langue un peu partout sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches. Un petit sourire en coin éclaira les traits du loup quand il vint titiller le nombril de son amant du bout de la langue, ce qui provoqua cette fois ci un petit couinement hautement viril de la part de l'amant susmentionné.

Alors qu'il continuait à jouer à cet endroit, ses mains s'activaient quelques centimètres plus au sud, déboutonnant le pantalon de sa victime pour ensuite le faire glisser au sol, se relevant à demi pour admirer un boxer noir joliment tendu.

Quelques baisers sur le tissu déjà humide et l'encombrant sous-vêtement fut lui aussi retiré, provoquant une vive rougeur sur les joues du brun qui se cacha les yeux, gêné et excité à la fois par le regard gourmand que posait son tortionnaire sur son corps maintenant totalement nu.

Tortionnaire qui vint à nouveau s'allonger sur lui et le gratifier d'un nouveau baiser, un peu plus passionné que les précédents, ondulant doucement du bassin pour frotter son bassin encore couvert d'un jean contre le membre dressé du brun.

Brun qui s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée, répondant presque férocement à son baiser en ondulant frénétiquement sous lui, avide de contacts, les yeux hermétiquement clos.

Shadow lâcha ses lèvres avec un petit sourire et se glissa à nouveau sur lui, parsemant son corps de baiser papillons au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Il s'arrêta entre ses cuisses, observant un moment l'objet de toutes ses convoitises avant de donner un petit coup de langue dessus, juste pour se délecter du petit cri que poussa Gabriel à cet instant. Un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres il retourna lécher doucement son membre raidi, retraçant avec lenteur chacune des veines qui le parcouraient.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, Gabriel poussa un petit cri de surpris quand Shadow, sans prévenir, prit son membre en bouche et imprima un mouvement de va et vient rapide et puissant. Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon pour se libérer dans un long cri d'extase. Le loup esquissa un petit sourire amusé en savourant les dernières gouttes de sa jouissance. Encore secoué par cet orgasme fulgurant, Gabriel ne se rendit même pas compte que son amant lui avait relevé les genoux et s'amusait maintenant à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, descendant petit à petit sur ses fesses.

Par contre il sentit parfaitement bien sa langue quand elle vint gentiment titiller sin intimité, ce qui provoqua un frisson qui le secoua des pieds à la tête, et acheva de remettre son membre au mieux de sa forme.

Shadow, satisfait de son petit effet, continua ses caresses, le pénétrant parfois du bout de la langue, alors que ses mains s'étaient remises à caresser son membre à nouveau impudiquement raide.

Gabriel ne pouvait plus que gémir son plaisir, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents à la suite. Changement à cette litanie, incohérente de soupirs, un petit cri passa ses lèvres quand un doigt taquin vint rejoindre sa langue, et avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Shadow tétaient de nouveau son gland alors que deux doigts allaient et venaient en lui, provoquant un nouveau frisson de volupté à chaque fois, et provoquant de plus en plus de gémissements de la part de Gabriel donc le cerveau n'arrivait plus vraiment à analyser la situation, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il en voulait encore plus, que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Shadow, le voyant dans cet état, décida de répondre à sa supplique muette, déboutonnant son propre pantalon, qui était ces derniers temps devenu une véritable torture pour lui. Après avoir jeté le dit pantalon au sol, il se rallongea sur son amant haletant, parsemant son cou de petits baisers, alors qu'il entrait le plus doucement du monde en lui, attentif au plus petit signe de douleur.

Mais Gabriel, malgré la petite appréhension qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une étrange sensation de plénitude qui se mua en un plaisir intense quand Shadow se mit à onduler en lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux en grand, et s'agrippa au dos de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans le tissu de son t-shirt et ondulant frénétiquement du bassin pour mieux le sentir.

Shadow poussa un grognement en sentant les griffes de son ange lui lacérer le dos à travers le haut, et ses chairs se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de son membre à chaque passage. Bientôt ses coups de reins se firent plus forts, plus rapides, changeant d'angle et de rythme à chaque coup, ses grognements montaient en puissance alors que Gabriel criait son prénom comme si c'était le seul mot qui avait encore du sens pour lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gabriel se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles un peu plus profondément dans le dos de son amant, et se libéra dans un long cri, alors que Shadow s'enfonçait un dernière fois aux tréfonds de son corps et jouissant à son tour dans un grognement bestial.

Essoufflé, le loup retomba mollement sur le corps alangui de Gabriel, qui après un petit temps où il reprit son souffle s'affaira à lui retirer son t-shirt pour ensuite refermer les bras sur lui, savourant sa chaleur.

Shadow lui sourit tendrement et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tirer la couette sur eux, observant d'un air attendri son amant qui semblait déjà profondément endormi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sylvius, le petit moment de gêne passé, put se rendre compte que Blake était beaucoup plus volubile que son maître. Il lui raconta que Rafael et lui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, mais que ces derniers temps ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, le grand brun étant occupé à chasser, et Blake ajouta avec un clin d'œil qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été absent tellement longtemps, et que le résultat en valait vraiment le coup.

Sylvius rougit légèrement, un poil fier d'avoir empêché le type de voir ses amis pendant tout ce temps, et offrit un petit sourire gêné à l'homme. La discussion continua dans la rue, toujours aussi déserte et sombre, puis dans l'appartement dans lequel les conduisit Rafael.

Comme à chaque fois, Sylvius écarquilla les yeux devant tant de luxe. L'appartement était un immense loft en sous-sol d'un immeuble bourgeois, avec le lit placé au milieu de l'immense pièce principale. Le garçon se déchaussa et fit un petit tour de l'appartement avant de filer s'asseoir sur le lit gigantesque, au moins assez grand pour qu'ils puissent y dormir tous les trois sans se toucher. Les deux plus vieux s'installèrent à ses cotés et Blake continua de palabrer.

Sylvius, maintenant que son petit malaise était passé, pouvait regarder en tout objectivité Blake, et avouer qu'en toute objectivité, il lui plaisait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis qu'il avait rencontré le type, de regarder d'autres hommes…peut être que les vampires exerçaient tous cette sorte de pouvoir d'attraction quasi animal sur lui, mais Blake semblait le seul homme, à part Rafael bien sûr, à attirer les yeux du garçon, à lui faire de l'effet, à lui plaire tout simplement.

Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient plus que ceux des autres, ses cheveux ondulaient comme une rivière de chocolat, et surtout sa voix, chaleureuse et attirante, qui mettait un sourire sur ses lèvres quelles que soient les banalités qu'il débitait.

Perdu qu'il était dans ces yeux émeraude il n'avait pas noté que Rafael s'était rapproché de lui, appuyé dans son dos, ni même qu'il avait posé une main sur son ventre. C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand il entendit sa voix murmurer à son oreille.

"Tu as envie de lui?"

Sylvius rougit légèrement. D'habitude il ne se gênait jamais pour draguer ouvertement les garçons qui lui plaisaient, mais c'était avant le type. Désormais il ne vivait que pour lui, et toutes ses décisions passaient par lui.

Il hocha doucement la tête, alors que Blake venait de poser ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Rafael le poussa doucement et il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'homme dont le doux sourire s'était agrandit, et qui s'était un peu plus alangui sur le lit, attendant.

Sylvius, après un petit regard à son maître, s'installa à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, jouant avec ses lèvres, caressant sa langue, alors que l'homme caressait doucement son dos et son cou, tendrement. Quelques instants plus tard les mains se firent moins câlines et plus actives, retirant le haut du garçon avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, ne cessant le baiser sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant ce temps, le type avait laissé tomber son cuir et se mettait plus à l'aise pour les regarder, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il regardait Sylvius qui lâchait enfin les lèvres de Blake, haletant, essoufflé, les joues rouges et déjà nu sur lui, ondulant du bassin pour frotter son membre déjà raidi contre le tissu rêche du pantalon de Blake qui mordillait son cou en souriant aussi en coin, ronronnant presque de plaisir.

Sylvius descendit lentement mordiller le cou de son amant, se retenant d'y planter les crocs, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, un peu fébrile. Ses coups de langue se firent plus précis, s'attardant sur un téton tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient son pantalon. Pantalon qui vola vite au loin alors que le petit blond fondait sur son membre pour le sucer avec vigueur. Un long gémissement passa les lèvres de Blake mais fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de Rafael qui s'était allongé à ses cotés et caressait tranquillement les cheveux de Sylvius, comme un maître caresserait un chien bien obéissant.

Ou plutôt un petit chiot vu l'ardeur que mettait le garçon à téter le membre de l'homme au dessous de lui, comme un bébé en quête de bon lait. D'ailleurs, affamé qu'il était, il s'arrêta un instant pour déboutonner le pantalon de son maître et s'attaquer à son membre, alternant les coups de langue sur l'un puis sur l'autre, caressant l'un tandis qu'il suçait l'autre.

Mais son lait tant attendu, il ne put pas l'avoir, pas maintenant en tout cas, puisque son maître le remonta près d'eux, pour l'embrasser fougueusement, avant de laisser Blake faire de même, tandis que les mains des deux hommes se promenaient sur le corps du garçon, s'attardant de plus en plus sur la partie médiane du dit corps, jusqu'à ce que deux doigts donc Sylvius ne parvint pas à identifier le propriétaire le pénètrent, provoquant un petit cri de plaisir et un malencontreux coup de croc dans la lèvre de Rafael qu'il embrassait à ce moment précis.

Le type émit un petit rire en laissant le garçon lécher avidement les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient au coin de ses lèvres, alors que Blake s'était redressé et installait le blondinet à quatre pattes, blondinet qui se laissa faire non sans un dernier coup de langue sur les lèvres de son maître qui s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sylvius n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications et retourna téter la virilité de Rafael, tandis que Blake le prenait d'un coup de rein puissant, dans un grognement de satisfaction. Le jeune homme gémit contre le membre de son maître en ondulant des hanches pour venir s'empaler plus profondément sur le membre du brun. Brun qui sourit en coin et se mit donc à aller et venir en lui, vite et fort, en empoignant son membre pour le masturber au même rythme désordonné que ses coups de reins, ralentissant parfois jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement pour reprendre encore plus fort et plus vite, torturant le garçon qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, malgré sa bouche pleine.

Quelques instants de ce traitement plus tard, Blake se mit à accélérer, serrant plus fort le membre du garçon qui lui aussi suçait plus avidement son maître dont les grognements sourds ne trompaient pas. D'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard les trois hommes jouirent en même temps, dans un même cri d'extase.


	7. Chapter 7

Yesod se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent il se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié allongé sur ses larges ailes blanches, réchauffé par les bras forts de Shadow autour de lui.

Il s'extirpa tout doucement de son étreinte et se leva, promenant son regard couleur de sang sur la pièce obscure, levant ses mains devant ses yeux, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Il se toucha le visage, le corps, étendit ses ailes et les lissa du bout des doigts…

Toutes ces sensations, ils les avaient toujours ressenties au travers de Gabriel, mais aujourd'hui, il les sentait vraiment, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années. Il se retint d'éclater de rire, ne voulant pas réveiller Shadow qui grognait quelque peu dans son sommeil.

"Gabriel…"

Murmura le loup en se recroquevillant un peu, ayant perdu sa bouillotte. L'ange se pencha vers lui avec un sourire attendri, puis fronça les sourcils, ayant un étrange sentiment. Il passa un doigt fin sur la joue de l'homme qui tressaillit, et frissonna avant d'hocher doucement la tête…oui, un loup…logique après tout.

Il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

"T'inquiète pas grand loup, je te le rends ton Gaby chou…mais d'abord une petite balade."

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne, savourant le vent frais sur sa peau nue. Quand il fut sûr d'être assez haut, il laissa échapper le rire de psychopathe à tendance dominateur de monde qu'il retenait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Alors c'était ça la clé? Tellement….stupide.

Un petit cri provenant de l'intérieur de sa tête l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

_"Yesod?"_

**"Oui?"**

_"Mais mais mais que…qu'est ce que tu fais?"_

**"Ben je pense que ça se voit, je vole."**

_"Mais mais t'as des ailes?"_

**"Ben oui grande banane sinon je pourrais pas voler."**

_"Mais mais comment ça se fait?"_

**"Ben apparemment la prophétie s'est réalisée et je suis libre…enfin libre c'est pas le mot vu qu'on est toujours dans le même corps mais bon….je peux sortir disons."**

_"Attend c'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie?"_

**"Ben pour la faire simple, j'ai merdé…mais pas assez pour que les patrons me brûlent définitivement les ailes, alors pour couper la poire en deux, ils ont engagé un vieux chelou avec le dedans des yeux blancs pour prophétiser mon retour."**

_"Hein hein…et elle disait quoi la prophétie en question?"_

**"Only when the Shadow will melt in the Light, Shall the Fallen see the world through his own eyes again…dire que je me suis pris la tête pendant plusieurs siècles pour comprendre le sens caché alors que tout ce qu'il fallait c'était que tu te fasses sauter par un type au nom improbable."**

_"Pardon?"_

**"Ben ouais, the Light c'est toi Gabychou mon petit ange de vertu…"**

_"Et…c'est juste ça? Je veux dire…enfin…"_

**"Nan c'est pas juste ça, enfin je pense…le fait que ce soit un garou a du aider un peu…"**

_"Un quoi?"_

**"Un garou."**

_"Un quoi?"_

**"Un garou!"**

_"Un quoi?"_

**"Bon Gaby la troisième fois ça devient lourd…"**

_"Mais que…quoi…comment…"_

**"Ou et pourquoi…abrège…"**

_"Mais par garou tu veux dire un mec qui se transforme en bête poilue qui mange des gens à la pleine lune?"_

**"Euh nan pas exactement. Je vais pas te faire un cours là dessus mais en gros c'est juste un gars qui peut changer à loisir son apparence, homme ou loup, mais je pense pas qu'il mange des gens…et la lune n'a jamais rien eu à voir à l'affaire."**

_"Ah…okay"_

**"Tu prend ça étonnamment bien…"**

_"Oh bah tu sais en moins de trois jours je viens de découvrir que j'étais gay, tomber amoureux, perdre ma virginité, me rendre compte que ce que je prenais pour une bête création de mon subconscient tordu et très imaginatif est en fait un véritable ange avec une paire d'ailes en parfait état de marche qui squatte mon corps depuis plusieurs centaines d'années et là je suis en train de voler à poil sans avoir aucun contrôle de mes propres gestes alors tu sais, ça en plus ou en moins…"_

**"Pas faux…"**

L'ange continua à voler en silence, méditant ces paroles. Il était vrai que ces quelques jours avaient été fortement chargés en émotion pour ce pauvre Gabriel, mais apparemment il s'en sortait relativement bien, quoique le contrecoup de la soirée "câline" de la veille le rende un peu trop euphorique pour faire la part des choses.

Et cela tombait bien, se dit Yesod qui n'aurait pas plus apprécié que cela devoir vivre H24 avec un dépressif chronique ou un futur suicidé.

Avec un petit sourire en coin il entama un demi-tour, retournant vers l'appartement à la fenêtre entrouverte et y entra. Un instant plus tard il ferma les yeux et ses ailes s'estompèrent doucement avant de disparaître complètement.

Gabriel papillonna des yeux un instant et un long frisson le parcourut. Il referma la fenêtre et fila se glisser entre les bras chauds de Shadow qui l'agrippa instinctivement en ronronnant dans son sommeil. Gabriel, attendri, déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rendormir.

**XxX**

Gabriel se réveilla toujours aussi blotti dans les bras de Shadow qui lui caressait doucement le dos du bout des doigts, et le temps qu'il réalise où il se trouvait il rougit comme une pivoine en sentait la virilité de Shadow impudiquement dressée contre son ventre, frottant tout doucement sa peau au rythme de sa respiration calme.

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, relevant une jambe sur les siennes afin que son propre sexe soit encore un peu plus plaqué contre sa cuisse.

Shadow sourit en coin, les yeux mi clos, et ses caresses se firent plus franches, ses mains glissant jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour remonter ensuite caresser sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux de jais.

Gabriel, timidement, ramena une main entre eux et la posa sur le membre imposant de Shadow. Il laissa ses doigts se promener dessus, hésitant, comme s'il craignait de le prendre plus franchement en main. Le loup esquissa un petit sourire ravi en soupirant à son oreille, ne faisant aucun mouvement autre que ses petites caresses dans le dos du garçon qui s'enhardissait maintenant à jouer avec son gland, tirant doucement sur la peau fine pour le dévoiler en entier, passant et repassant ses doigts agiles dessus toujours aussi légèrement, faisant remonter mille et uns frissons dans le corps de Shadow qui se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de demander plus, décidé à laisser faire son ange.

Gabriel était timide, hésitant, mais bien décidé à rendre le plaisir qu'il avait reçu la veille, ou du moins essayer de le faire. Mais même s'il n'était toujours pas bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait, chaque nouveau soupir ou ronronnement de son loup lui procurait une bouffée de fierté et le poussait à continuer, ça et l'humidité croissante qui recouvrait maintenant totalement le bout de ses doigts. Avec un petit sourire étonnamment grivois il remonta la main mouillée pour caresser les lèvres de Shadow qui les lécha puis les suça avidement, serrant un tout petit peu plus son amant contre lui.

Gabriel émit un petit rire devant tant de gourmandise et lui retira ses doigts de la bouche pour venir empoigner cette fois ci plus franchement son membre alors qu'il plaquait les lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Le loup étouffa un gémissement légèrement surpris entre les lèvres de son amant mais se reprit bien vite et répondit tout aussi férocement au baiser, tout en plaquant les mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher toujours plus.

Gabriel le caressait fermement, rapidement, les yeux clos, totalement perdu dans le baiser et grisé par les gémissements qui vibraient dans sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, il le lâcha à bout de souffle, déposa un dernier petit baiser joueur sur ses lèvres et se glissa un peu plus sous la couette, retraçant les muscles de son torse à coups de langue gourmands, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son entrecuisse, qu'il resta un moment à contempler, toujours aussi impressionné par sa taille.

**"Oh ça va, rappelle toi par où il est passé hier soir…"**

_"Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul jusque maintenant."_

**"Ouais je vois ça mais si tu restes quatre heures à le regarder il va se fatiguer le pauvre Loulou…allez il va pas te manger…"**

A cet instant précis, Shadow, voulant voir son amant, tira totalement la couette et Gabriel dû faire un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas laisser transparaître son exaspération sur son visage, et se contenta d'un petit sourire gêné absolument craquant qui fit fondre totalement son loup.

Occultant sciemment les commentaires de Yesod, le garçon prit une longue inspiration et déposa un tout petit baiser sur son gland, s'étonnant une seconde de ce goût particulier mais pas franchement désagréable. Sur une injonction de son ange, qui commençait à nettement trouver le temps long, Gabriel se décida enfin à plonger plus franchement sur son membre, toujours hésitant mais trouvant instinctivement la bonne méthode…

Instinctivement et peut être aussi un peu aidé par les conseils avisés d'une certaine petite voix au fin fond de son crâne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sylvius se réveilla en poussant un long ronronnement de bien être. Il était blotti tout contre le torse nu de son maître, recroquevillé comme un petit chaton dans son panier, alors que dans son dos il sentait le corps légèrement moins musclé mais tout aussi agréablement doux et chaud de Blake, il sentait ses lèvres posées dans son cou, légèrement retroussées sur ses canines, qui reposaient sur sa peau fine sans la transpercer.

Sylvius était bercé par la respiration presque synchronisée des deux hommes, agréablement réchauffé par leurs bras entrecroisés au dessus de son corps. Il s'étira longuement, alors que ses deux amants se resserraient autour de lui, eux aussi à demi éveillés.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de bien être et se retourna sur le dos, posant une main sur chacun de ses amants, l'une perdue dans les boucles folles de Blake, l'autre posée sur le torse fort et puissant de son maître, au summum du bien être. Il serait bien resté tout le reste de la nuit comme ça, mais Rafael après un petit baiser sur les lèvres de ses deux amants se redressa et s'étira avant de se lever.

Sylvius, boudeur, grogna un peu et se blotti tel un petit chat contre Blake, lui il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Le vampire eut un petit rire alors que les volets électriques se levaient, les baignant dans la lueur irréelle de la lune, et se retourna aussi pour serrer contre lui le petit blond qui donnait l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui ne veut pas aller à l'école à cet instant.

Il resta un peu contre lui, mordillant son cou en lui murmurant qu'il allait falloir se lever avant de se faire taper sur les doigts. Sylvius réussit à obtenir que s'il se levait, Blake devait l'accompagner sous la douche. Et Blake réussit à obtenir que s'il l'accompagnait, ils ne feraient rien de moralement répréhensible sous la dite douche.

Après ces âpres négociations ils se levèrent enfin sous le regard mi amusé, mi réprobateur de Rafael qui s'était installé sur un canapé en attendant les retardataires. Retardataires qui respectèrent leur pacte en restant tout à fait sage sous la douche, profitant seulement de l'autre pour lui frotter le dos et rien de plus.

Ils sortirent quelques instants plus tard et s'habillèrent en vitesse pour ne pas trop faire attendre le brun qui avait déjà enfilé son cuir et semblait près à partir. Ils le rejoignirent à la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Sylvius s'accrocha au bras de son maître en demandant tel un enfant où ils allaient.

Rafael lui rendit un petit sourire mystérieux et échangea un regard tout aussi mystérieux avec Blake avant de partir, harcelé par les questions du plus jeune.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Michael remonta les lunettes de soleil qui lui glissaient sur le nez en accélérant le pas. Le temps n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier ensoleillé, et à vrai dire de lourds nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel, mais il n'ôta pas pour autant les dites lunettes, qui assombrissaient encore plus son horizon.

Ce n'était pas un sens aigu de la mode qui le poussait à les garder même en l'absence de l'astre solaire, il se fichait de son style comme d'une guigne. D'ailleurs les lunettes en question étaient le seul accessoire un tant soit peu stylé que le jeune homme portait en ce moment même, ses cheveux courts n'étaient pas esthétiquement coiffés et il semblait avoir pioché ses vêtements au hasard dans le noir ce matin.

Malgré tout il n'aurait enlevé ses lunettes pour rien au monde, pour raisons médicales disait-il. Pas qu'il ait les yeux plus sensibles que n'importe qui, il préférait juste passer pour un original avec ses lunettes de soleil plutôt qu'attirer les regards sur ses yeux rouges.

Une affection génétique rare qui avait fasciné les médecins toute son enfance, et lui avait valu toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux tout au long de son enfance, colorait ses iris d'un rouge sombre.

Mais à part cette étrange couleur, sa maladie ne lui posait aucun problème et après s'être habitué à porter des lunettes de soleil quasiment en toute occasion, il lui arrivait même de l'oublier.

Mais ce jour là, ses lunettes avaient une autre utilité, comme depuis quelques jours, celle de cacher ses cernes. En effet depuis plusieurs nuits Michael était réveillé par des rêves complètement absurdes, peuplés de vampires et d'anges, étrangement et terriblement réels, et qui restaient gravés derrière ses paupières longtemps après.

Il étouffa un long bâillement et continua de marcher dans le vent, pressé de se mettre au chaud.


End file.
